


Christmas Cheer

by Ellienerd14



Series: Take a break [11]
Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Friendship, Ram is a good bff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellienerd14/pseuds/Ellienerd14
Summary: Tanya is stuck in hospital for Christmas Eve, so the rest of the gang decorate her hospital room for her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt: 'You're in the hospital for the holidays so I came in while you were sleeping to decorate your room. I love you, Merry Christmas.'

Tanya was asleep when Ram arrived. She had her laptop and a few anime style comic books scattered on the bed - apparently losing her tonsils wasn't enough to stop her from trying to hack UNIT. Tonsillitis wasn't serious - Ram had gone through a similar surgery when he was twelve - but with all the aliens and danger, hearing the news she was in hospital had shaken them all up.

The room was empty, with Tanya as the  only patient. She was upset about being stuck there over Christmas break but the infection had gotten so bad her mother had taken the first chance to help her. She looked so vulnerable lying in bed. Tanya hated being seen as a baby sister but Ram still saw her in a protective way. She was his best friend and if he had any siblings to compare it to - like a sister. But she was still fourteen, Ram reminded himself. It didn't make her less tough or smart but it did make her life seem so much more valued than his own.

She really was his best friend. (April came in a close second.)

Ram put her Christmas presents next to her: the ugliest Christmas jumper possible from April, a Harry Potter scarf from the boys (Charlie didn't really get Christmas but that was a whole different problem) and a limited edition of 'Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy' from himself.

It was the only Christmas themed thing in the room. There was an impressive tree in the lobby but her room was empty and lacking anything festive.

Ram frowned at the room. It wasn't fair Tanya had to spend her Christmas Eve alone in a grey room without even a tree.

He opened up their group chat.

**Bunghole (yes bunghole) defence squad**

**The cool one 6:05  
u guys free?**

**Queen of the swords 6:05  
Yeah.  
How's Tanya at the hospital?**

**The cool one 6:06  
sleepingbeauty.png  
notice anything**

**Polish cinnamon roll 6:06  
Tanya's wearing pyjamas?**

**The cool one 6:06  
no the room!**

**Queen of the swords 6:06  
Oh no. No Christmas tree.**

**Prince 6:07  
Why a tree?**

**Queen of the swords 6:07  
Take it up with Queen Victoria.  
Not literally Charlie.**

**Polish cinnamon roll 6:07  
Do you want us to come and help decorate?**

**The cool one 6:07  
can u read my mind**

**Polish cinnamon roll 6:08  
I can barely read your text messages.  
You should work on grammar.**

**Queen of the swords 6:08  
A) Ouch Ram. Good job you're in hospital already.  
B) Good plan Matteusz! I think we have some extra decorations. I have a spare tree.**

**Prince 6:08  
Quill wants to help. She says she can go grab some decorations from the shops.  
And all of Matteusz' ideas are good.  
Which hospital is it?**

**The cool one 6:09  
royal london**

**Queen of the swords 6:09  
See you there in 10  
Minutes @Prince**

**The cool one 6:14  
hey! it was my idea first**

Tanya somehow managed to sleep through them all arriving. She was clearly exhausted, which only made Ram more worried.

"Cute jumper." April had a penguin on hers. (She was so badass and yet so cute. He was lucky.)

"It's festive."

"No, I wasn't being sarcastic."

"Oh." She grinned at him.

"We are also here."

Ram rolled his eyes but he didn't mean it. "Yeah, hi guys. You have a lot of bags."

"Quill," Charlie answered, looking pained to admit it. "She stole all the staff room decorations."

"Because…"

"She likes Tanya," Matteusz answered. "She is on her way now. Quill was arguing with receptionist over layout."

Ram didn't bother questioning it further. He was used to the weirdness of the Smith-Quill-Andrzejewski house.

"We should get this done before Tanya walks up," April suggested, opening a bag and pulling out some golden tinsel. She thrust it in Ram's direction. "And that's an order."

"There's the queen I know," Ram teased, wrapping it around the nearest window, which overlooked a less than seasonal car park.

They worked in a comfortable silence. Ram would prefer some Christmas songs but given that Tanya was still sleeping in the corner of the room, he figured the music could wait.

This was all for Tanya, he thought, hanging a Harry Potter burble onto the tree Quill had dragged in with a look of gritty determination on her face.

She was going to love them.


	2. Chapter 2

Tanya doesn't intend to fall asleep but somewhere between plugging in her headphones and waiting for Ram to show up with whatever his 'surprise' was, she drifted off. It was a nice nap full of dreams about her Mum's cooking when she was startled awake by the sound of a massive crash.

The scene was chaotic. Tanya's room was now full of people - her friends, her brothers and Mum, even Quill - and much more sparkly than before.

Tanya shouted which came out more of a whimper with her sore throat. She yanked out her headphones, exchanging Ed Sheeran for the sound of arguing.

"What the f-" she whispered croakily before noticing her mum and changing course, "guys?"

Ram bounded over like an excitable puppy. "You woke up!"

"Yeah, I imagine knocking over a tree would do that," Quill snarked, glaring at Charlie accusingly. "Do you know how difficult it was to fit that in a lift?"

Charlie huffed and crossed his arms. Tanya was impressed about he could have such a juxtaposition from acting like he had the world on his shoulders to acting like a sulky child. Even Matteusz rolled his eyes (he waited till Charlie wasn't looking first).

"Surprise!" April beamed at her. She looked like Christmas threw up on her, wearing a festive jumper and earrings with little bells on them. "Well, sort of surprise! There was a... umm mishap with the tree."

"I noticed," Tanya replied. "Why exactly did you guys try to smuggle a tree into my hospital room?"

"It's Christmas Eve and I saw your sad little room. I was trying to do something nice..." Ram trailed off, "is it too much?"

"No, it's sweet." Tanya winced and took a sip of her water. "You could have given me some like... pre/warning."

"It was in the group chat," Matteusz added, smiling fondly at Charlie as he picked bits of tinsel from his hair. (Tanya had a feeling the tree fell onto him.)

"Was it?" Tanya picked up her phone and checked her notifications. There were ten new group chat ones. "Wait these are from an hour ago. How long were you decorating for?"

Ram looked embarrassed to be caught doing something nice. "A while. It's Christmas - I may not celebrate it but you shouldn't have to have an all grey room."

"Dork," Tanya muttered.

"You're friends are very nice," her mum inputted, sitting on the edge of her bed, "giving up their free time like this."

"So, I'm allowed to have friends?" Tanya asked, wheezing (her throat still ached).

"Why wouldn't you?" Charlie asked, clueless as ever. (He didn't get the whole strict Nigerian parent thing. Or that 'Nigerian' and 'lesbian' were different categories.)

"Sarcasm," Quill said, being much less subtle about her eye rolling. "Really Charles."

"And such a dedicated teacher too," Vivian added, smiling at Quill. To everyone's surprise, she smiled back. (A Christmas miracle.)

"Tanya's the least annoying student in my physics."

"So, I'm you're favourite student then miss?" Tanya asked, smiling cheekily. "Like if you had to rank us?"

"That ranking would be you, everyone else and than Charles." She nudged Charlie, smirking. He couldn't do anything now, with Tanya's family there too, and Quill was clearly enjoying the temporary shift in their dynamic.

Damon and Jarvis shared a confused look. Weren't taught by Quill personally but her reputation around school was as the crazy cat lady who was known as being evil.

Not that Tanya agreed. Maybe it was the amount of time she'd saved their skin (quite literally at one point) but Quill was possibly her favourite reached. (Not that Miss Oswald and Miss Jacobs didn't hold a special place in her heart. They just weren't alien ass-kicking cool in the same way.)

"Back at you miss. You're not as abysmal as this lot."

"Hey!" Charlie protested, so lost with the conversation at that point he probably needed a map.

"If we're so abysmal," April challenged, with a glint in her eye, "than explain this decoration skills."

She was right, the room did look much better. It was light with fairy lights and now the tree was back in place (it was like six feet high, which would look even more impressive if Matteusz wasn't standing by it) and decorated with tinsel and nerdy ornaments. Someone (probably April) had even brought in gingerbread men and put a cup of hot chocolate by her bed.

"Thank you guys," Tanya said earnestly. She swung her legs out of bed to pull them into a group hug.

"One last thing," April said, as if she wasn't Christmasy enough. "Music!"

 _"Oh, the weather outside is frightful_  
But the fire is so delightful  
And since we've no place to go  
Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all of them. They all deserve good happy times! 
> 
> Miss Jacobs is obviously a reference to Aimee's OC. Kalei so sweet (I've read like 5 chapters but shush) and I take no credit for her. 
> 
> Comments encouraged!

**Author's Note:**

> I love these guys and their friendship. 
> 
> First Christmas fic this year! Comments are the best gifts! 
> 
> ❤️


End file.
